Peter Pan: Home Sweet Neverland ::Book 1::
by PiixiieDust
Summary: Rosie, an orphan living in the heart of London, wishes to fly away and find a family of her own. When she meets Peter Pan, this suddenly becomes possible but all the odds are against it. Will Peter be able to give Rosie the home she always dreamed of?
1. Spiral Down to Me

Summary: Rosie, an orphan living in the heart of London, has the dearest wish to fly away and find a family of her own. When she meets Peter Pan, this suddenly becomes possible but all the odds are against it. Will Peter be able to give Rosie the home she always dreamed of?

Hello. ^.^ I hope you like my story; this is the first Peter Pan fic I've ever written. So, here are a few things to keep in mind while you read. First, this is based off of the **Disney** version and everything that takes place here, has some basis there. I hate the real movie so you won't find anything of that sort here. Second, Rosie and Wendy look a lot alike so if you have trouble picturing her, think of Wendy with big, dark brown curls that reach just below her shoulder blades. A friend of mine is drawing a picture and I'll post that up on my page once it is finished so you all can see. Third, I hope you like it and be sure to write me a review. XD

* * *

Peter Pan: Home Sweet Neverland

Chapter One

* * *

Rosie sat in her bed curled up miserably. The beautiful dark curls that she always wore cascaded halfway down the back of her golden nightgown while, in the front, her small bangs curled over her forehead. Tied back into a small top pony with the rest of her curls hanging down, Rosie's hair was perfectly done but her character – shattered. Her gleaming brown eyes were now dulled due to the intensive crying she so often did; the golden nightdress that usually reached her toes and was currently curled up in her lap on the verge of being permanently wrinkled and her feet were bare sporting only a pair of black ballet flats. On top of her nightgown though, Rosie held a small, but thick book of children's tales open to a particular story she wished so dearly could be true.

The room was dark and the door shut tightly. The only lights in the entire gloomy space were filtering in through the window from the moon shimmering outside. Rosie moved the open book onto her messy, unmade bed and tiptoed to the window seat in the back of her room. Placing her elbows on the sill and leaning her head in her hands after opening the doors, Rosie looked out to the sparkling moon orb wistfully. She wished she could fly like the boy in her story book. It was tiring to live in the horrible orphanage! Yes, she was treated all right and it was better than being on the street, but Rosie despised living there. If only she could go to the place where nobody ever grew up. It would be the wonderful home she had always dreamed of. Tears began to well up in her eyes and drip down her cheeks as Rosie closed them and laid her head on her arm turning away from the moon.

Then she thought a bell had been rung and, what's more, it had been rung in an annoyed fashion that was familiar in a small way. It made Rosie curious and she lifted her head wiping her eyes of any tear traces before peering out. Standing on tiptoe, she tried to look over the rooftop that jut out from under her window and into the town below. Seeing nobody on the street below with the possibility of ringing or even having a bell, she sat back down.

Blinking her long, dark, lashes Rosie looked around again at her own level and the air around her. There was no change inside the room or out of it. Opening the window doors to their full extent, she stood and turned to see that the door to her room was still closed and locked. Nodding to herself, Rosie slipped out onto the flat rooftop outside. There was no more noise as the young girl tiptoed then sat cross-legged just beside the window and out of view from the inside lest anyone enter her room. She leaned her back against the white paneling that lined the outside of the house stationed orphanage and sighed.

Rosie gazed at the moon again as the second tear of the night slipped down her cheek. Then a shape moved in the shadows atop of the window frame. Rosie caught a glimpse of the movement and turned quickly. For a moment she thought she saw the vague outline of a hat and feather before it disappeared. Upon blinking, she saw that there was nothing on top of the triangular mini-roof besides shingles. Rosie frowned in confusion and shook her head slowly as she dropped her gaze to the tiled rooftop below her. An illusion created by her wistful mind and overactive imagination was all it had been. Lifting that now tear-filled gaze, Rosie saw a face before her so close that her nose touched that of the person in front of her. She let out a surprised cry and suddenly two hands came up and were pressed to her mouth intended to muffle it.

"Shhh!" the shape whispered urgently. Rosie blinked, twice. This had to be a dream of some sort. The hands moved away and a small ball of gold light floated over illuminating the figure before her. A young boyish face with shimmering green eyes and dark reddish brown hair was looking curiously back at Rosie.

"P-Peter?" Rosie gasped in awe. "Peter…Pan?"

The boy nodded somewhat curiously with wide eyes and floated back a few inches.

"Why are you crying?" he asked simply. Rosie blinked again in silent confusion before wiping her eyes quickly.

"I-I'm not!" she insisted.

"What was that?" Peter asked motioning vaguely with his hand. Rosie looked around her and saw nothing odd or out of the ordinary besides the things in front of her.

"What was what?" she asked.

"That you just did. Say something untrue." Peter clarified putting his hands on his hips and floating still quite curious. Rosie didn't know how to react.

"Tell a lie." She replied somewhat reluctantly in the end. Peter frowned and moved back to cross his legs in thought. It was then that Rose noticed he was floating in mid air.

"Then tell the truth." Peter said in somewhat of a commanding voice and shifting his gaze back to her. Rosie frowned at his tone.

"Please!" she corrected stubbornly. Peter blinked and Rosie decided she might as well tell him. It wasn't like anyone else cared enough to ask her. "Because I'm tired of living here. I have no family and even though they aren't completely horrid and make me completely miserable, I hate being stuck in this house doing nothing but lessons! I don't want to grow up as an orphan!" she said. Peter looked at her without even the smallest nod of acknowledgment but rather slightly wide-eyed. The solution popped into his head faster than even Tinkerbell could have discourage it.

"Come with me to Neverland!" Peter exclaimed lifting his hands into the air with such enthusiasm he was propelled back an inch or so. The reactions were almost as immediate.

"What?" Rosie asked in shock the same moment the small ball of light jingled in surprise. Peter nodded.

"It's perfect!" he said floating towards Rosie. "You'll never grow up there and you don't like it here." He said motioning to the surrounding area. Rosie's eyes glazed over with happiness as she clasped her hands together.

"Oh Peter!" she exclaimed.

"Come on then!" Peter said taking Rosie's left hand and beginning to fly forward.

"Wait, wait!" Rosie called as she was pulled to her feet and tugged a few steps. Peter turned and let her slip her hand away before clambering back through the window and into the room. She walked over to the bed and closed the story book with a small snap before hurrying to her chest of drawers in the corner. Peter floated into the room and scratched his head curiously. Floating to the bed he looked down at the book the turned and watched as Rosie opened the top drawer of the dresser. Floating over beside her, he landed on the ground and looked on. With gentle fingers, Rosie lifted out a silver necklace with three charms. The first was a small, square locket with vines engraved on the front. The second was a tiny capped, glass vial with absolutely nothing inside. The last charm was a tiny silver feather that made a small tinkling noise when it bumped the other two charms. Putting on the necklace, Rosie turned with the intention of clambering out the window to Peter but he was already beside her. She took a step back in alarm.

"What's that?" Peter asked oblivious and pointed to the necklace.

"A gift." Rosie replied simply and brushed past him. It was nothing special really just a necklace she had been given by a nice gentleman whom had found her on the street when she was younger before she had been brought to the orphanage. Peter watched but shrugged and followed then landed on the windowsill in front of her. Offering Rosie his hand, he helped her clamber back out onto the rooftop. Rosie was excited. She was finally getting away! Peter then let go and turned to fly away with a wave for her to follow. Rosie laughed.

"Um, Peter!" she called softly. He turned. "How am I supposed to fly?"

"Huh?" the boy asked spinning. "Oh right. Well you need to think of a wonderful thought." He said first. "Then, you need a bit of pixie dust!" he continued and turned to the small light. Rosie followed his gaze and saw that, upon closer inspection, it was really a beautiful little pixie. The pixie turned away and crossed her arms stubbornly. "Tinkerbell…" Peter cautioned. The pixie, Tinkerbell, stomped her small foot and flew away a few feet. Peter frowned and shrugged. "Fine, I'll just carry you." He said and moved to lift Rosie. Tinkerbell gasped a tiny ringing gasp and flew at Rosie before Peter could touch her. She circled once or twice then puffed away. Peter nodded. "Alright, come on now girl!" he called moving off the rooftop and motioning with his hand for Rosie to follow.

"My name is Rosie!" she huffed indignantly. Peter laughed.

"Alright fine. Come on Rosie!" he said and repeated the gesture moving a few more inches through the air. Rosie looked over the edge and peered down to the ground lost in thoughts about finally leaving the orphanage for good. Her feet suddenly left the ground and Rosie gasped.

"I-I'm…flying…" she breathed waving her arms up and down. Peter laughed again.

"Come on!" he called. "Off to Neverland!"

Peter flew up into the clouds with Tinkerbell following and disappeared. Rosie flapped her arms and propelled herself after them as best she could on her own. She had just caught up with them again when Peter went below the clouds. Rosie followed and looked down expecting a pretty sight when suddenly her stomach lurched. London was stretched below her in a wide sheet of far buildings and bridges and cars and all the city clutters quite far away. Rosie felt all happy thoughts vanish and she was suddenly spiraling down towards the sheet that was London.


	2. Fishy Times

Not much else to say. ^.^ Just shoot me a review asap!

* * *

Home Sweet Neverland

Chapter Two

* * *

Rosie's stomach lurched and she began spiraling down, head first, towards the sheet that was London. Letting out a cry, she shut her eyes tightly and pulled her arms in. Tinkerbell saw the fall first but made no motion to help. Peter looked around alerted by the sound and spotted Rosie falling. He quickly flew after her, arms outstretched, as fast as he could. Rosie pulled herself inward, preparing for a crash when two strong arms suddenly scooped her out of the air and flew back up into the night. Opening her eyes, Rosie saw that Peter had caught her. He landed on the minute hand of Big Ben which was pointing at the 15 min mark. As his feet touched the clock hand, it chimed. Once, twice, three times and four times. He then looked down at Rosie.

"What happened?" Peter asked in confusion attempting to set her down beside him. Rosie saw London again below and closed her eyes gripping tightly to Peter's arm.

"I can't fly Peter! I'm awfully terrified of heights!" she said remembering now. Her feet were precariously placed on the edge of the minute hand as Peter's feet took up most of the space and Rosie struggled to keep her head clear.

"Aw, that's no problem!" Peter exclaimed scooping her up again. "I'll carry you." He said and took off again. Tinkerbell fumed bright red as she followed and plotted a way of getting rid of this girl.

Rosie held tightly to his arm as Peter flew. She wasn't quite so terrified now that she was securely away from any risk of falling into the depths of the city below. It was actually a very peaceful ride though she did her best not to look down. Then, Peter suddenly smiled.

"There it is Rosie!" he called and motioned with his head to something up ahead of them. "The second star to the right and straight on till morning."

She looked ahead as the aforementioned star came into view. It seemed to be flickering red. Rosie shut her eyes again in fear as it loomed closer and the next thing she knew, Peter was landing. Opening her eyes, Rosie saw Neverland below the clouds. Despite the height, she didn't feel that same fear of falling as she had in London. There was something magical about the island below her that pushed any slivers of fear away as Rosie stared down with wide eyes.

"I'll show you around later," Peter promised in his aloof tone. "First I want you to meet the Lost Boys." He said and took off again. As they neared the island, Rosie noticed a lone ship in the water. As they passed the red hull, she noticed that the residents had gone. Peter noticed as well. "I wonder where Hook's off to." He commented as they passed. They had now entered the cover of trees when Peter sped off towards an oddly stumped trunk. Rosie opened his mouth in question but before she could voice the question, Peter had dropped her into the top. Rosie spun to the bottom on what seemed a slide and landed in the dirt sending up a small puff of dust completely bewildered.

Looking around, she saw Peter fly in over her head and land on the ground before her. Offering her a hand, Peter hoisted Rosie to her feet and grinned.

"Lost Boys!" Peter called cupping a hand over his mouth. "Atten…tion! Fall in!" he called and looked around with a wide smile. Rosie looked around but everything was strangely still; she had just begun to wonder if this was a trick when suddenly there was a lot of scrambling. A boy then appeared dressed as a fox and ran into the trunk hideout followed by a rabbit. Then a tiny skunk boy fell in through an entrance from the roof and a pair of what looked like twins came hurrying in from behind Rosie. Then, lastly, entered a chubby bear that got stuck coming in from his entrance. The boys scrambled and formed a line in stiff salute to Peter. The twins did their best to help the bear out before following the others into line then everything was still once more. "Lost boys," Peter began. "This is Rosie." He said and held out a hand to show them.

"Hi Rosie!" the fox one, Slightly, called.

"Yeah, hiya Rosie!" echoed the twins.

"D-duh, Hi Rosie!" called the bear, Cubby.

"Hello Rosie!" The rabbit, Nibs, called. The little skunk waved and Rosie let out a small laugh.

"Hello, er - boys." She said and smiled. They all beamed and Peter nodded in satisfaction.

"Rosie is going to be our new mother!" he announced and sat in his throne like chair. Rosie looked at him in bewilderment.

"But Peter," she said "I don't know how to be a mother. I've never had one." The Lost Boys all gasped and Peter raised an eyebrow. Tinkerbell jingled in smug satisfaction. "I told you remember. I don't have a family." Rosie continued stepping towards Peter with her finger raised.

"Why?" called Nibs. The other boys all began to cry out their own questions and Rosie blinked in surprise as they crowded her.

"I –" she started.

"Where did your family go?"

"What's it like without a family in the other world?"

"Where did you live?"

"Who took care of you?"

Peter watched in amusement but Rosie felt all their questions hitting her like little arrows. She blinked rapidly and stepped back as tears began to well up in her eyes. When she'd finally had enough, Rosie turned around and blinked back the threatening tears as the Lost Boys bounced. They suddenly stopped and Peter caught sight of a tear that slipped down her cheek. He sat up curiously and the Lost Boys exchanged glances. They then shuffled and moved around to the front to see Rosie's face without a sound. She wiped her eyes quickly and tried to smile.

"I'm sorry guys," She said as all the worried faces looked up at her. Peter looked around the hideout quickly.

"Lost Boys! Go capture some Indians." He said standing and pointing to the right as the boys quickly scampered away to do so. When they were gone, Peter floated over to Rosie. "You ok?" he asked sympathetically. Rosie quickly nodded.

"Yes, fine." She said and smiled as best she could. Peter beamed back with a nod.

"Good." He said. "Come on Rosie, I'll show you the island." Peter offered and held out his hand to her. He floated on his stomach with his feet in the air behind him as Rosie nodded and placed her hand in his. Peter smiled and led her up the stairs to exit. As they went, Tinkerbell watched from her little hallow guarded behind a leaf. Scowling, the pixie didn't follow and turned to go back inside.

Outside the secret hideout, Peter and Rosie exited through a small side panel. Peter floated in the air and pulled out a small flute. He blew a little tune and offered Rosie his hand again. She laughed lightly and Peter smiled down as he floated around her.

"So," he asked circling. "What would you like to see first?" Rosie smiled again and brought her finger up to her chin in thought.

"I don't know." She said. "I've never been here before." It was true. Rosie hadn't finished the whole story back in her room. She didn't know much about Neverland but vaguely remembered something about "Mermaids?" she asked then. Peter nodded.

"Yes? What about them?" he asked still circling and blowing into his flute again.

"Well, how about you show _them_ to me?" Rosie said. "It's the only thing I really know about Neverland anyways." She added watching as Peter flew around her. Peter let out a small gasp and dropped a foot in the air at that moment.

"Wait, you mean you don't know anything about Neverland?" he asked. Rosie shook her head. "I'll show you everything then!" he announced animatedly. Rosie clapped her hands again in excitement.

"Really?" she asked. Peter nodded.

"Come on!" he said and lifted her into the air by the waist. They flew for a short while, Rosie in Peter's arms once more due to Tinkerbell's lack of hospitality, through the forest until they reached a small opening through the trees. Just beyond them was a small pond like thing. Through a small opening in the trees, it was apparent that the space was guarded on the other side from the rest of the waters by a large rock only splitting on the far side to allow passage. A waterfall cascaded down into the still waters and many rocks were scatteredaround the center of the lagoon. A few mermaids were sitting at the base of a large rock that sat in the center of the entire tarn. Peter flew into the open and placed Rosie on that main rock right at the top. "Rosie, welcome to mermaid lagoon." He said and swept a hand around to show her. The mermaids all looked around at them to the place Peter's voice came from. There were the beginnings of a few called 'hello's' when gasps echoed around the lagoon.

"Another girl?" one mermaid with a red ponytail called.

"Oh Peter, why do you bring so many _girls_ to see us?" a black haired mermaid called.

"We haven't been able to drown a single one!" another blonde one called.

"Drown?" Rosie echoed, her hands flying to her mouth.

"Oh no dearie, come swim with us!" another with long red hair called nastily.

"I-I don't think so." Rosie replied stepping higher onto the rock and nearer to Peter. "Are they always this nasty?" she asked in a hushed whisper. Peter let out a laugh while the nearest mermaids let out angry huffs.

"Nasty?" the black haired one echoed.

"We'll show you nasty!" the blonde cried angrily. Rosie looked around at the mermaids and frowned as they advanced.

"Oh Peter, don't let them!" she cried as one mermaid grabbed her dress. Rosie huffed angrily and aimed a kick at the mermaid.

"Rosie!" Peter said rushing forward and trying to stop her. The mermaid quickly let go as another tried to grab Rosie's now bare foot. Rosie shook her off and gathered her golden nightdress up to kick the other mermaid. And she would have too if Peter hadn't lifted her into the air. Legs flailing Rosie tried to struggle free.

"Put me down Peter!" she called.

"Why do you defend her?" the mermaid who had almost been kicked asked angrily and echoes of agreement rose up around them from the others.

"Oh the horrid!" Rosie exclaimed and threw one of her hair clips at the mermaid. It bounced off her wet hair and landed with a plunk in the water. Peter lifted Rosie higher into the air as the mermaids called angrily after her. Peter looked around again and flew Rosie over to a higher rock on the left away from the lagoon and mermaids before setting Rosie down. Rosie turned and put her hand on her hips as the mermaids calls echoed up to her.

"What horrible mermaids!" she exclaimed. "I've never met anyone so rude in my life!"

"They were just playing a little." Peter said smiling. "You didn't have to get so mad." He added smugly and floated onto his back blowing on the flute again. The sound echoed around the lagoon and down to the mermaids who were still calling after Rosie angrily. Rosie let out a short breath and dropped her arms stiffly to her sides but didn't answer. "Come on, I'll show you around Neverpeak mountain next." He said. Rosie crossed her arms and Peter laughed lifting her into the air again.

They flew through the forest and Rosie saw a river snaking its way far below. Peter followed it for awhile when he suddenly flew up into the clouds. He tossed Rosie into the air and the young girl let out a cry.

"Peter!" she called as she began to fall again. Rosie's curls flew up and her nightdress flapped against the wind as she spiraled down. Then, Peter flew below her and caught Rosie in mid fall. She grabbed his arm tightly and looked up at Peter with a frown. "What was that for?" she cried. He laughed.

"Just wanted to see if you could fly yet." He said and soared ahead.

"How could I? There's no pixie dust!" she said crossly as Peter flew around a tree in their way. Rosie's nightgown flapped up and she quickly pressed it down. Peter's laugh echoed around again as they flew over a wide, open gorge.


	3. Peter's Decision

* * *

Home Sweet Neverland

Chapter Three

* * *

Peter and Rosie flew through Neverland passing all sorts of beautiful sights. Rosie tried to imprint them all in her brain as they flew and called out directing Peter's attention to certain things her had never noticed before or cared to pay attention to. Peter smiled to himself cockily and thought it had been right to bring Rosie here. She would love Neverland and it would, in turn, become her new home. Then the two flew over a wide, open gorge and Rosie gasped.

"Oh, look Peter!" she exclaimed and clasping her hands together. They were approaching a brilliantly colored rainbow. Peter nodded and flew under it as Rosie gazed in admiration as they passed. Going forward back into the forest, Peter flew up higher towards a looming mountain up ahead. He landed around what Rosie presumed was the base and placed her on another, dryer, rock. Rosie landed lightly on her feet and looked around. They were in the middle of the forest and ahead loomed a towering mountain. She didn't see what was so special about this when suddenly a scrambling noise came from a nearby bush.

"What is tha–?" she began but Peter hushed her and pointed. Rosie turned in that direction and saw a small chipmunk come out from under the ferns at the base of the rock on which she was standing. It held a nut and was looking around for something. "What's it doing?" she whispered to Peter who's head had come floating beside her while the rest of him hung back behind them.

"Ask him." Peter said nodding. Rosie made a face of confusion.

"Ask him?" she echoed. Peter nodded and Rosie wondered what to do. "Erm…excuse me Mr. Chipmunk," she began feeling somewhat foolish. The small Chipmunk looked up at her and smiled.

"Hello dearie," he greeted in a small squeaky voice. Rosie gasped.

"You can talk!" she exclaimed bringing a hand to her mouth.

"Oh course I can talk." The chipmunk said with a small nod. "You must be new here." He continued. Rosie watched with astonishment. "Hello Peter!" the chipmunk greeted and Peter nodded back at him. "Where is Tinkerbell on this fine day?" the chipmunk asked. Rosie shrugged. The chipmunk nodded in understanding. "It's best if Ms. Bell doesn't see you together." He said in a knowing fashion. Rosie raised her eyebrow.

"Erm, excuse me, but why?" she asked and Peter floated nearby looking on interestedly. The chipmunk blinked and realized he had said too much.

"Well, I must be on my way!" he said rushèdly and began gathering the nut once more before beginning to scramble away. "It was nice to see you dearie!" he called before disappearing into the underbrush again. Rosie blinked in confusion and turned to Peter. He shrugged.

"Well, come on Rosie." He said changing the subject. "How about we go see if Hook's back in his ship, eh?" he asked grinning and pointing in the direction over the mountain. Rosie nodded. She would very much like to see the infamous Captain Hook from afar. Peter flew over and lifted her bridal style once more before flying up into the sky again.

Rosie saw Neverland below and the sight was beginning to get familiar; the beautiful trees and winding rivers added so nicely to the overall beauty of the island. As they neared the main shore of Neverland, Rosie saw the brilliant blue waters breaking in waves on the beach. Beyond that, in the waters away from the shore was a great big ship with a red hull and white sails. There was movement on it now and Rosie saw a feathered hat moving back and forth on the deck with a plump man following and looking flustered. Peter wondered if he ought to approach and give Rosie a better look when suddenly there was a cry from the ship and a cannon ball soared through the air towards them. Rosie let out an exclamation and Peter flew up to dodge it.

"Looks like they're back," he said with a laugh. "Let's go see what they brought." He smiled and flew towards the ship while Rosie, wide-eyed and nervous, said nothing.

As they approached, the canon continued being fired and Peter dodged about three more shots before reaching the ship. He flew up and placed Rosie gently on the rim that enclosed the empty crows nest. She sat and clutched the rim tightly between her fingers as Peter leaned on a rope nearby and smiled down at Hook.

"So, you're back!" Peter called cheerfully. Hook wasted no time in small talk.

"Come down here boy!" called the pirate angrily. Peter did no such thing and Hook fumed. "Get him you mangy rats!" Hook demanded of his crew. Peter laughed and flew down to mock them as they all tried to snatch him out of the air. A particularly burly man with a knife in his mouth swiped at Peter and managed to knock over three barrels as he went. Rosie let out a small laugh and quickly covered her mouth as the pirates and Hook looked up at her. Peter knew he needed to re-direct the attention so he snuck up behind Hook and pushed the hat down over his eyes before howling loudly. The crew turned back to Peter and Hook leapt three feet in the air.

"Don't just stand there you blithering idiots! GET HIM!" Hook cried tugging on the hat and putting it back on his head properly. The crew rushed at Peter and he again began to dodge playfully bothering everyone he came into contact with before finally beginning a mock sword fight with two of the pirates. Meanwhile, Hook was climbing up the rope ladder behind the crows nest while Rosie watched Peter with her hands over her mouth. Suddenly she heard the sound of iron on wood and turned around. Hook was grinning at her and suddenly lunged. Rosie felt the pirate grab her and pin her against the pole in the crows nest his hook around her neck. On tiptoe, she struggled trying to get out of Hook's grasp while Peter battled below.

"Peter!" Rosie called desperately. Down below, the cry was heard all along the ship and Peter looked up to where Rosie had been sitting. He saw her struggling against Hook and, after pushing the pirate he was fighting into the water, Peter flew up and landed on the crows nest rim.

"Let her go Hook!" he called. Hook grinned.

"You want her back?" he asked smiling maliciously and raising his sword. Peter pulled his dagger out and began to block Hook's unannounced blows. Rosie meanwhile looked from Hook to Peter with a fear filled countenance still trying to keep her face up above the hook that was around her throat. Then, she fired a well aimed kick at Captain Hook who staggered backwards and let her go. Rosie slipped down from the pole and backed away. Peter laughed and grabbed the sword that was flailing in the air in Hook's regular hand. Floating up out of range, Peter brandished both swords mockingly at Hook. The pirate, after regaining his balance, roared with rage and lunged, not at Peter, but at Rosie. He pushed her back out of the crows nest in a futile attempted grab. Rosie slipped through the air, unable to fly, down to the nasty pirate crew waiting below. Peter tossed Hook's sword behind him and into the water before flying towards Rosie. He caught her a moment before the big pirate with a sword in his mouth could grab her and flew up into the sky.

"Well Hook," Peter called to the enraged captain. "Looks like you have nothing new here so we'll just be going!" Peter's ringing laugh echoed around the ship as he and Rosie flew up and away back towards the main land Neverland.

"Curse you Peter PAN!" Hook's wail followed them and Peter laughed as they soared away. Rosie looked up into the beaming face of the boy who had saved her quite a few times now.

"Oh Peter, you really shouldn't go getting yourself into such trouble." she said in a gentle yet disapproving tone.

"You're the accident prone one!" the boy laughed as they skimmed across the water. Rosie crossed her arms.

"Excuse me!" she demanded. "Just because I can't fly doesn't mean I'm accident prone!" she said in a stubborn tone. Peter laughed again.

"Alright; Prove it." He said and dropped her into the water a few inches below them. Rosie let out a yelp of surprise as the cool water enveloped her but she soon surfaced and frowned up at Peter who was grinning down at her.

"Oh Peter!" she exclaimed crossly and slapped the water. Her hair was drenched and the perfect curls she had were lying quite flat against her back. Rosie looked quite a mess. Peter laughed and crossed his arms and legs floating above her making no move to help. Rosie opened her mouth to speak when suddenly a ticking noise floated to her ears. She twirled in the water to try and identify the noise as Peter looked around. What looked like a swimming green log was moving towards them and Rosie cocked her head to the side curiously. Then she realized what it was. "Crocodile!" she exclaimed and covered her mouth with her hands. Peter spun and spotted the croc swimming towards Rosie. He scooped her out of the water with time to spare and began heading back towards Neverland.

"See, you are accident prone." He laughed and carried a vexed and dripping Rosie back to the beach.

Once they arrived, he placed her lightly on the sand and Rosie stood to wring out her golden nightgown. It was soaked as was her hair and everything else about her. She wrung it out as best she could then turned to try and fix her curls. They were soaked and flat but at least they would naturally re-curl themselves into the large springing coils they were usually. Suddenly there came wild howling from the forest behind them and Peter sprung to his feet from the rock he had been sitting on. Drawing his dagger as a precaution, he held it back up beside his ear as the Lost Boys came howling into view like Indians.

"Look! Look!" they cried. Surging into view, they fell into line and Slightly held up a rope. Dangling from the rope by its tail was a live chipmunk.

"Oh!" Rosie exclaimed drawing her hands up to her face. Peter sniggered and put his dagger away.

"Well done boys!" he praised. The Lost Boys all swelled with pride and straightened as the chipmunk squeaked angrily.

"Peter, _do_ make them let it go! Please!" Rosie implored turning to Peter. He nodded then and addressed the Lost Boys.

"Good job men! Now give it to Rosie to do as she pleases with it." He said. The boys saluted and Rosie moved a step forward with cupped hands as Slightly dropped the rope. The chipmunk tumbled into them and Rosie pulled him to her chest as she walked back to where Peter stood. Then, moving her hands back out and open, Rosie looked at the little creature.

"Hello again dearie." He greeted straightening and brushing off dirt from his chest and tail. "Thank you for saving me." He added. Rosie smiled in response.

"Of course, Mr. Chipmunk." She said and moved him into one hand to un-tie the rope form his tail with the other. She handed the rope to Peter and held the chipmunk in both hands once more. Peter looked down at the rope then turned back to Rosie smiling.

"Now," said the chipmunk brushing off his tail again. "If you wouldn't mind setting me down. I have to get back to the mrs." He tittered. Rosie smiled brightly again.

"Of course, Mr. Chipmunk." She repeated and bent over. He stepped down from her hands and turned to smile. "Thank you dear," he said and Rosie nodded. "What was your name again?" he asked.

"Rosie." She replied.

"Ah, thank you then Rosie." The chipmunk said with a bow. "Goodbye now!" he called and waved before tottering off back into the forest. Rosie smiled after him. Peter and the Lost Boys exchanged amused glances as Rosie turned and she moved her hands behind her back curiously.

"What?" she asked. Peter shook his head.

"Nothing." He said tossing the rope aside. "Come on Rosie, let's go back to the hide out and you can tell us a story." He said lifting himself into the air and motioning with his hand. The Lost Boys all cried out excitedly.

"Oh stories! Stories!" they echoed. Rosie let out a small laugh and nodded.

"Alright." She agreed.

Once everyone had arrived at the hideout, and Peter dropped Rosie through the slide again, Rosie climbed up onto the large mattress bed and curled up pulling her legs into a cross-legged position as she slid the large purple pillow into her lap. Peter sat in his throne-y chair and the Lost Boys scattered themselves all about comfortably; then everyone watched as Rosie lifted her finger to her chin in thought.

"Well," she started. "What would you like to hear about?"

"Rosie? What was it like to live without a family?" one of the twins asked. The others all looked to her with expectant gazes.

"Well it was not fun." Rosie began. "I lived in a place called an orphanage. That's where children without and families go. At the orphanage I never had anyone to talk to or play with. Our only forms of amusement and fun where books. I hardly ever saw the other orphans unless it was in lessons and I was almost always alone. I cried a lot and wished countless times to get away. That was when Peter showed up and brought me here." She said. The Lost Boys all looked to her with sad faces. Even Peter looked a little unsettled.

"Well you have us now!" Slightly said.

"Yeah, we'll always be your family Rosie!" Nibs added. A chorus of 'yeahs' echoed around the hideout and the Lost Boys all came forward to hug Rosie in a big group hug. Even Peter floated over to smile.

"Say!" he exclaimed. "I have an idea! How about we help find Rosie a home!" Peter called. The Lost Boys all cried out in agreement. "I have just the place too." Peter added. "So it's decided. We leave first thing tomorrow to help Rosie find a home!"

"Oh, Peter!" Rosie gasped clasping her hands together with a wide smile. Peter beamed. "Alright if we are going tomorrow, you all need to get to bed this minute!" Rosie said standing and ushering the boys to their beds. Slightly and Nibs crawled up to their beds with wide yawns as Cubby and the twins rolled into theirs nodding. Tootles was already asleep so Rosie lifted the small skunk to his bed. She then smiled and went around checking each one.

Slightly's arm was hanging over the edge so Rosie moved it up preventing it from falling asleep oddly. The twins both had their tails sticking out so Rosie adjusted them and Cubby's blanket was on the floor. Rosie moved to lift it and threw the blanket gently over the big bear. Once she turned, Cubby kicked it off again in his sleep and turned over. Rosie noticed this and giggled. As she went around and did this, Peter gave his suggestion some further thought and regretted it slightly. If he took Rosie to a new home, then she'd leave Neverland just as Wendy had. Would he be able to live with himself after that again? Shaking his head dismissively, Peter yawned looking a little worn out. He blinked sleepily as Rosie passed on her way to Tinkerbell's little hallow. The pixie had been hidden all day and it worried Rosie. Lifting the leaf, she peered inside.

"Goodnight Tinkerbell." She said softly and smiled. The pixie looked up suspiciously and turned her back but Rosie didn't mind. She just nodded and turned away. Peter, who had been watching, now yawned again. "You get to bed too." Rosie said wagging her finger at him. He nodded and with a laugh disappeared behind a bear skin. Rosie heard him lie in his hammock and pull out the small flute he had played before. Nodding in satisfaction, she walked back over to the large, empty mattress bed. She lay down and gently closed her eyes. The last thing Rosie knew or heard that night was the sound of Peter playing his flute in the other room.


	4. Hide and Seek

Review, Review, Review! ^.^

* * *

Home Sweet Home

Chapter Four

* * *

Rosie heard the flute whistle in her dream and the next thing she knew a bright light was shinning down in her face.

"She's dead." Came a hushed whisper.

"No she's not, look!" Came another whisper. "She's breathing." Rosie knew that moment what was going on and couldn't help the smile that was crossing her face.

"See! She's smiling!" came a third whisper echoed by another. Then Rosie began to laugh. Her laugh bubbled up and her eyes fluttered opened as Rosie looked up. All the Lost Boys were crowded around her looking down with Peter floating above just visible atop of the ring of heads. The light came from a flashlight Slightly was holding up. It seemed Tinkerbell was still hiding.

"I think I over slept." Rosie giggled. The Lost Boys all smiled and Peter laughed moving away.

"Alright, come on men!" he called waving a sweeping hand towards one of the exits. The Lost Boys all began to file out of the hideout giving Rosie room to sit up. She did and yawned stretching. Peter poked Rosie in the stomach making her yelp and frown. "Come on." He said and flew out of the exit as well. Rosie sighed softly. Today she was leaving but on the bright side she was finding a new home. Stepping out of bed, Rosie fixed her nightdress and, walking to where she thought one of the hideout exits was, she tried to squeeze through. It was too small. Backing out, Rosie brought her finger to her chin and looked around. Spotting what looked like a small door, she tried that. It was a bit snug but, backing out backwards, Rosie managed to exit. She straightened and brushed the dirt off her nightgown taking one last step back.

"Oh!" she exclaimed spinning. She had run right into Peter who was standing beside her with his hands on his hips smiling. Behind him, the Lost Boys stood in their line.

"Alright, come on now!" Peter said and swept an arm up. Rosie looked around.

"Where is Tinkerbell?" she asked. At that moment a little gold light appeared by Peter's side. "Oh, hello Tinkerbell." She smiled. The pixie didn't respond.

"Now, we need to get all the way to London." Peter said and began to pace with his hands behind his back.

"London?" Rosie repeated.

"Of course." Peter said nodding and turning to Rosie. "What's the matter?" he asked seeing her face.

"Oh nothing." She said quickly putting her hands behind her back and lacing them together. Peter frowned.

"You told a lie." He said simply. Rosie copied his frown then bowed her head.

"Alright, I'm sorry Peter. I was just surprised because London is so _high_!" she exclaimed worriedly taking a step forward and moving her hands above her head to indicate the emphasis she was adding. Peter laughed.

"Well, I guess we ca go a little bit later." He said.

"Oh no Peter, I –" Rosie began quickly but Peter ignored her.

"So instead, we'll play a game now." He said turning to the Lost Boys. They all looked to him expectantly. "Hide and Seek!" Peter announced. "Rosie's it! Count to ten then find us!" he called and disappeared into the forest.

"Peter wait, I –" Rosie called but before she could finish her sentence Peter and the Lost Boys had gone and left Rosie with her arm in the air alone. "Oh alright." She said and lowered it. Was Peter trying to delay her departure? Closing her eyes, Rosie began to count silently. 1, 2, 3, 4, she paused giving them a moment 5, 6, 7, 8, then Rosie switched to vocals. "9, 10! Ready or not here I come!" she called and opened her eyes spinning. There was nobody I sight. _Obviously_, she thought laughing lightly at herself. Rosie took a deep breath and began to walk through the trees in her search.

"This would be much easier if I could fly." She said to herself stepping over a large root and pushing a fern out of the way. Scooting forward, Rosie spotted a small movement from the corner of her eye. Turning, she saw a tail disappear behind a rather large rock. Grinning, Rosie snuck over and peered over the edge. "Oh?" she exclaimed. Behind the rock, peering up at her was a monkey. Rosie giggled and the monkey climbed up the tree behind him disappearing into the branches.

Rosie stepped back and looked around again drawing her finger to her mouth. "Hm…" she mused. Continuing on her way through the forest, Rosie emerged from the trees a little way ahead. She was back on the beach where she had been just the day before after the encounter with Hook. Shaking her head, Rosie turned away and went back through the trees. The next time she emerged from them, she was once again facing water. Except this time, it was a lagoon. With mermaids, Rosie noticed somewhat reluctantly. She had turned around and was about to huff away when Peter's flute sounded in her ears. Turning slowly, Rosie spotted Peter sitting on the middle of the rock.

"Peter!" she exclaimed angrily. Having spun around the rest of the way and slammed her arms down by her sides, Rosie now huffed angrily to herself but in the direction of the rock. Peter looked up and spotted Rosie on the shore. He laughed and flew up.

"You found me." He said. Rosie crossed her arms.

"I did." She replied sourly. Peter was puzzled by her reaction. He flew over, much to the protest of the mermaids, and landed behind Rosie.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Do you want to see the mermaids?"

"No!" Rosie exclaimed spinning. "Those horrid creatures." She muttered in annoyance glancing at them.

"Aw come on, you just got of on the wrong foot is all." Peter said floating now.

"Yeah, _my_ foot!" Rosie replied thoroughly vexed now remembering how the mermaids had tried to grab her by the foot. Peter on the other hand, laughed. "My clip is still in the water there!" Rosie added resentfully.

"I'll get it." Peter offered. "Come on." Then, before Rosie could protest any further, Peter had picked her up.

"Oh Peter, put me down!" she exclaimed angrily. He then placed her atop of the main rock again in the lagoon.

"Her again?" the blonde mermaid exclaimed.

"I still have a bruise on my head where she kicked me!" the black haired one cried.

"How could you? I didn't manage to kick you the way I should have." Rosie replied bitterly. "Besides, even if I had it's not like you could feel it anyways you little fish clone!"

"Oh Peter! Take her away!" the red haired one with a ponytail called.

"Please Peter! I won't stand her a minute longer!" the blonde called and splashed into the water.

"Neither will I!" called the red head and splashed after the other. Soon the lagoon had cleared of all mermaids. Rosie crossed her arms and exclaimed indignantly.

"Well!" she hissed. "It's not like I ever wanted to come here in the first place." She said to herself and Peter laughed.

"Well at least we can find your clip now." He said.

"What do you mean by _we_?" Rosie asked crossly. "I'm not stepping foot in their _disgusting_ water." She said huffily and turned her nose in the air. "They can keep it for all I care."

Peter laughed again.

"Well, I'm going to find to other Lost Boys now." Rosie announced and began to clamber up onto another nearby rock. She slipped and Peter quickly hoisted her on top setting Rosie gently down on the flat space. "Not being able to fly is a serious disadvantage in Neverland." She sighed and looked down into the shimmering waters below. Mermaid Lagoon was very beautiful despite the comments Rosie had made earlier. Looking at her pretty reflection four feet down, Rosie twirled one of her big curls and kicked her feet back and forth lazily. Peter watched with an amused smile and floated down to sit beside her.

"You could always stay with us." He offered hopefully. Rosie shook her head.

"Oh no Peter. It would be lovely but I could never. I'd really love to have a family of my own some day. With a mother and a father to care for me and love me." She said. Peter opened his mouth to say something but Rosie put a gentle finger against his lips in hushing. "I know you and the Lost Boys are my family. You will always be part of my family; my first family." She said and moved her finger. "But I'd really like to grow up as a normal girl."

Peter wrinkled his nose but then nodded in understanding even though he didn't understand it at all.

"If that's what you want." He said.

Suddenly there came a splash from below and three mermaids began throwing water up at Rosie. Peter flew back out of range laughing as Rosie scrambled to her feet trying to block the water. "Stop! Stop it! Please!" she exclaimed scrambling backwards. The splashing stopped after a moment then something flew up out of the air and bonked Rosie softly on the head.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed as the thing hit her and landed in Rosie's palm. It was her hair clip from the day before. The mermaid then disappeared below and the lagoon was still once again. "Oh!" Rosie exclaimed as angrily as ever. "They are more fish than human!" she accused and heard an angry bubble from below. Nodding in satisfaction, Rosie turned and stalked down the slanted rock towards the shore. Peter followed still laughing in amusement and Rosie spun on him wagging her finger. "Why do you never say anything to them!" she demanded. Peter stopped and his smile faded.

"I –" he started.

"They are just playing is it?" Rosie asked. "Well, if they adore you so much and love to play, why don't you just stay with them!" Peter blinked in confusion.

"Rosie I just –" he tried again.

"You just what Peter? Just what?"

"I just –"

"That's what I thought!"

Peter frowned and covered Rosie's mouth. "I was just going to say, sorry." He said and floated back releasing her. Rosie blinked at the easy surrender then smiled.

"Alright, I forgive you." She nodded and Peter beamed. "But in the future, don't let them get away with whatever they want!" she added. Peter didn't respond but rather floated innocently by Rosie's right ear.

"So, have you found anyone else?" he asked. Rosie shook her head. "Well, let's have a look then shall we?" he said and continued following. Rosie nodded her agreement and stepped into the forest. She looked around and decided to go left.

She and Peter traveled some time in silence which surprised Rosie seeing as Peter liked to talk, but she guessed he didn't want to reveal the hiding places of the other boys. Soon the trees around them began to change and instead of light elm trees, they became rich dark green pines. Rosie soon stopped in a clearing and looked around. She and Peter had entered a deeper part of the forest in which she had never before traveled. The light was much less bright around here because it couldn't get through the dense foliage of the branches in the pines above. The trees were tightly packed and you couldn't see a single fox length in front of your own nose. There were more shadows and the whole aura in this area seemed much more mysterious than the rest of Neverland including Hook's ship. Rosie became alarmed.

"P-Peter? Where are we?" she asked looking ahead into the shadows. Peter landed lightly next to Rosie and looked around.

"Looks like we've entered Indian Territory." Peter said.

"I-Indian Territory?" Rosie echoed nervously looking around. Peter had just nodded when a rustling sound came from the bushes ahead. Peter leapt in front of Rosie and pulled out his dagger protectively. "What was that?" Rosie whispered. Peter hushed her. The ferns ahead rustled again and Rosie grabbed Peter's arm to squeeze. Again the ferns rustled. Rustle. Rustle. Rustle. Then, out stepped a beaver. It looked around the clearing and hurried back into the shadows as Rosie let out a sigh of relief. Peter straightened from his defensive position and put the little dagger away.

"Let's get out of here, Rosie. I doubt the Lost Boys would hide here unless they were Indian hunting." Peter said. Rosie nodded. "I think I know where they are anyways." He said and scooped Rosie up into his arms before flying out of the dense forest.

Peter flew Rosie away from the Indian Territory and back to where the trees were light and thin again. They passed mermaid lagoon and the place where Rosie had met the chipmunk at the base of Neverpeak Mountain; they passed Neverland's main beach shore and flew out over the water though at a distance from Hook's ship. They also soon passed it as well without the slightest disturbance from either Hook or his crew. Peter kept flying and Rosie looked around to see where he might be taking her. She spotted a huge rock up ahead that could have been a small isle standing out at sea. It was a peculiar rock, not because of its cavernous inside though that is quite interesting, but because of its shape. The caved rock they were now approaching was in the shape of a skull. As Rosie expected, Peter flew right inside and placed her on the ground just in the center of the cave. Looking around, Rosie began to explore the rocky cave dwelling and spotted Tinkerbell's shimmering light reflecting off of a rock to the left. Heading towards it, Rosie spotted the twins hidden under an overhang jutting out from the rock wall trying to hide in the shadows. She soon spotted Slightly and Nibs as well, each one hiding in the eyes of the skull and Cubby was pressed against a back wall with his eyes closed and his hands covering them. Rosie laughed as she called out to each of them in turn. Then she had only Tootles left to find.

"You'll never find him." Slightly said swinging down from the eye to land beside Rosie and the others.

"Yeah, he's hidden really well." Nibs added bouncing over to where Rosie, the twins, Cubby, Tinkerbell, Peter and now Slightly all stood.

"Oh yes I will!" Rosie replied wagging her finger playfully at them. She moved away from the group to explore deeper into the cave. She couldn't go very far because the tide was rising and soon the cave floor would be flooded. Then, in a flash of black and white, Rosie cried out. "A-ha!" she exclaimed and pointed. Everyone looked to where she was pointing and there, on a high ledge in the cave wall, sat Tootles. The little skunk clapped his hands silently and leapt down as Rosie held her arms out to him. Catching the little skunk, Rosie twirled and walked back to the others. They all clapped and cheered.

"Let's here it for Rosie!" Peter called rising up into the air. The Lost Boys all howled in approval and Rosie blushed setting Tootles down on the ground. Peter did his yowling wolf call and beamed down at his friends. "Now, let's get back to the main land!" he called and flew out to the front of the cave with Tinkerbell following. Rosie and the Lost Boys all followed on foot and soon all nine of them stood on the ledge outside.

"Tink?" Peter said and the pixie saluted. She flew around each of the Lost Boys but ignored Rosie and then took off toward the main land as the Lost Boys followed. Peter frowned again and scooped up Rosie before heading to the main land Neverland. They landed on the beach and Rosie hopped down from Peter's arms daintily and landing lightly in the sand. The sun was beginning to set and brilliant orange lights shone over the island and surrounding waters tinting everything an orangey pinkish red.


	5. Home Sweet Home

* * *

This is not the end of the story. I'm still working on the Epiloge so stay tuned and review! ^.^

* * *

Home Sweet Neverland

Chapter Five

* * *

As the sun began to set upon another day in Neverland, Rosie bit her lip and turned to the boys.

"Um, Peter," Rosie said softly as the Lost Boys began to talk. "Look." She pointed. "The sun is setting. Don't you think it'll be too late for you to fly to London and all the way back?" she asked. Peter nodded and his face fell a slight bit.

"Alright boys." He said calling for attention. "It's time for Rosie to find a home. Say your goodbye's now."

The Lost Boys all cried out sadly and one by one they each hugged her.

"I hope you find a good home Rosie." Slightly said softly.

"We'll miss you!" "Yeah, a lot." the twins echoed. Cubby just started crying as he came forward and almost bowled Rosie over as she tried to hug him back. Tootles moved forward and hugged Rosie lightly.

"Goodbye boys." she said smiling sadly. "Remember, whatever happens, you'll always be my first family." Peter smiled at those words and Tinkerbell eyed him suspiciously.

"Well, come on then Rosie." Peter said waving a hand up at the sky. Rosie nodded and set Tootles on the ground before turning to Tinkerbell.

"Tink, whatever I did to make you mad, I really am sorry." She told the little pixie. Tinkerbell blinked and frowned as Peter gazed at Rosie. Following the pixie's gaze, Rosie cocked her head to the side and let out a small laugh. "Oh Tinkerbell." She said smiling. "You have nothing to worry about." The pixie still eyed Rosie distrustfully and Peter watched the exchange quite confused. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Say, Rosie!" he exclaimed somewhat excitedly. Rosie looked at him and Peter flew forward very close making her lean back in surprise. "Stay still!" he demanded and reached for her necklace. Rosie did as she was told and waited while Peter unlatched the necklace. "Now, wait here!" he said and flew off with it. Tinkerbell followed still suspicious yet a slight bit less worried than before. Rosie wondered what was going on and let out a small sigh of speculation. Turning to the Lost Boys, she looked at them questioningly but they just shrugged.

When Peter returned a moment later, Rosie saw something glinting in his hands. He landed lightly on the ground in front of her and held out the necklace for Rosie to view. The three charms where still there; the locket, the vial and the silver feather. The only difference was that the small vial had been filled with glittering gold specs that shimmered brightly in the sunlight and out of it.

"So you always remember us." Peter said and flew behind Rosie to re-latch the necklace. Rosie's heart was filled to the brim with happiness; so much was the overwhelming feeling that her eyes watered slightly. Peter then landed on the ground looking confused.

"Rosie? What's wrong? D-Don't you like it?" he asked worriedly. Rosie smiled widely.

"It's wonderful! Thank you so much Peter!" she exclaimed and hugged the boy tightly. Peter then grinned and Rosie pulled away to turn to Tinkerbell. "And thank you too Tinkerbell. For everything." She added grinning at the pixie. Tinkerbell didn't respond just crossed her arms reluctantly. Then, another idea occurred to Rosie. She pulled away from Peter and looked down to the locket. Pinching it tightly between her fingers, she snapped the small thing in half and handed the front cover to Peter. "So you always remember me." She said smiling. Peter accepted it and grinned before slipping the small square with vines into his pocket.

"Now come on. Let's get you a home!" he said and floated up into the air. Rosie smiled and nodded as Peter did a small flip then came around back to scoop her up into his arms. The Lost Boys all cried out their last goodbyes and Rosie waved as she, Tink and Peter vanished into the sky.

* * *

The return flight to London was short in Rosie's opinion and it seemed like only a second later that Peter was flying low over a neighborhood looking for what seemed like a specific house. He paused to hover in the air and looked about a moment before smiling.

"There it is Tink!" he exclaimed. The pixie nodded and Peter flew to the front door of a fairly normal looking house. He placed Rosie on the front mat and rung the doorbell. Floating backwards a moment, Peter waited until he heard footsteps before darting into a bush to hide. The door then opened drowning the front porch with light as a young couple stood there. Rosie looked up at them holding her breath and the couple gazed at each other in wonder. Suddenly the man seemed to make a connection and a look of amazement washed over his face.

"Rosie?" he asked cautiously. Rosie could only nod as she took in the man's somewhat familiar face. She couldn't remember where she had seen it before and brought a hand up to her necklace instinctively. The man smiled down at her. "What are you doing here darling?" he asked kindly. Rosie glanced to her left at Peter who nodded.

"I-I was brought." She said softly.

"By who? Who is this dear?" the woman asked confused yet just as kindly. The man smiled down at Rosie before turning to his wife.

"This is Rosie. She is the orphan I found all those years ago." The man said. "Who brought you here sweetie?" he asked. Again Rosie looked to Peter who nodded once more.

"P-Peter…Peter Pan." She said softly. The man was confused but the woman suddenly gasped.

"Oh, Rosie dear." She said sympathetically. "James, let's bring her in shall we?" The man was quite confused by his wife's sudden change in understanding but nodded all the same, and stepped back.

"Do come in Rosie. We'll see what we can do about getting you back to the orphanage in the morning." He said. Rosie suddenly panicked.

"Oh no, please don't take me back there!" she exclaimed earnestly pleading. The couple exchanged a glance and then the woman spoke softly.

"We have always wanted a daughter." She murmured.

"Wendy, dear, are you sure?" the man asked. The woman nodded and smiled down at Rosie. The man sighed and smiled as well.

"Alright, I stand corrected then." He said. "We'll see what we can do about adoption papers in the morning. Now do come in Rosie, it's quite cold out there."

Rosie smiled widely and nodded entering the house. Peter and Tink exchanged glances and Peter sighed. As the door closed, he leapt out of his hiding spot and floated looking at the place where the three had stood moments before. With a nod, he turned to Tinkerbell.

"C'mon Tink. Let's get out of here." He said. Tinkerbell nodded and with that, the two of them took off back to Neverland. Rosie caught a slight movement from the corner of her eye and excused herself to the window a moment. Pushing back the curtains, she gazed out and smiled as Peter's lithe shape flew up towards the stars.

"Goodbye and thank you for everything Peter." She whispered to herself.


	6. Epilogue

* * *

Home Sweet Neverland

Epilogue

* * *

The contents of the small vial continued to glitter as the years went by. Always there, always bright and always a reminder of the wonderful boy that had given Rosie a family of her own. Rosie grew up and came to call Wendy and James her parents. For many years they lived happily, just the three of them in that small house in London. Half of that square locket hung crookedly on the necklace and began to rust after many, many years while the other half was safely tucked away in a nook in the corner of Neverland never changing always signifying the difference Rosie and Peter would come to have yet that symbolizing that strong brotherly bond that held them together.


End file.
